


Silence?

by FlintGust



Category: Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6 (Comics), bh6
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Oneshot, Reader Insert, this one sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi's trying to get you talk, will you let him ?</p><p>Tadashi Hamada x Reader oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence?

**Author's Note:**

> Tadashi Hamada x Reader
> 
> (F/P) = Favourite Pet 
> 
> (W/S) = Worst Subject 
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name 
> 
> \------------  
> I felt like this could have been written better and condense into a much shorter version. Just sometime I was trying to piece out on the bus. Beware of grammatical errors! I tried to edit it as much as I can so hopefully it isn't that bad. Anyway, enjoy?  
> Reader is a mute

You start walking along your street on the way to school. You notice the scenery, pretty flowers, birds chirping, people laughing. You're envious of them but at the same time relieved you don't have to commit to conversation. It was such an effort to talk to someone, it's like they expected something from you, always wanting or chiding you when you don't reply. People didn't understand that you _couldn't_ talk. Tragic events had hindered you from speech and you weren't ready to give in to traditional methods to heal. Not _speaking_ was your healing and you weren't about to just give that up. While the world itself was very tiring, you took refuge in your home. No parents, no roommates nothing just you. Well aside from your (F/P). That creature was probably what made the most noise in the house. However, they were the only thing stopping you from dying from loneliness. 

Except Tadashi Hamada. Or so you thought. Every time you headed down for school you did your best to avoid main routes. Places with a high volume of traffic of people. However, he was determined to get you to talk.

*Flashback*

The first time he met you, you guys bumped in the hallways of SFIT. "Ow...", you heard a voice say. You've fallen on your backside too, papers scattered around you two. You wince at the pain in your head but try to brush off the pain. You quickly crouched to pick up your papers. As you gather them into a pile you notice a pair of hands helping you. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" You didn't reply. "Hello?" You look up at him and blink at him blankly. "Hello...?", you hear him say. You disregard his greeting trying to gather up everything you can. You were not about to be late to class. (W/S) was your worst subject and the teacher did not take too kindly tardiness. It was bad enough the entire class stared at you when it came to group work or presentations. Your teacher felt you were a difficult child, always having to accommodate for your "situation." 

As you were quickly finishing up the task of getting your notes a hand touched your shoulder. Startled you lurched back and slid away from him until your back was pressed against the wall. "Whoa...," you Tadashi wide eyed. "I'm sorry, I'm just one blunder after another huh?", he says while rubbing the back of his neck. You nod, for a smart guy he wasn't really playing up all the rumours you've heard about him. Smart, handsome, well maybe handsome and I guess he was caring. He did try to help you after all. "I'm Tadashi Hamada by the way." Of course you knew him. He was fairly popular. Had many friends, a social life, he was good at pretty much everything and he was humble about it too. Ugh, sounds like trouble you thought. Time to leave fast. 

You stand up abruptly and make your way to class in a bit of a jog. "H-hey wait up! I didn't even get your name!" And he didn't need to. Tadashi Hamada was the least of your worries at the moment and you didn't need to add to your list of growing problems. 

Ignoring Tadashi had proven to be embarrassing. Your teacher had the door locked and you desperately tried to get it open. Turning the knob frantically and tippy toeing to see through the glass window to see class had already started. Should you bang on the door? Getting yelled at in front of the class was not something you could endure. You couldn't afford to miss class this was your worst subject. The teacher already goes fast enough as it is in class. Keeping up was hard, how could you manage a missed lecture? 

While you were contemplating what to do, a small voice seeped into your ear. "Um excuse me...?" You peer over to him. "You dropped this", dangling a piece in your face. You snatch it and look away. You turn back to face him and give him a curt nod and figured might as well end this with dignity and put your hand out for a handshake. He gives you a weird looks and firmly shakes your hand. You walk around him and make your way to the exit of the school. It was your only class, the one you didn't go to. 

As you were about to open the door you hear _his voice_ again. What's with this guy? Why won't he leave you alone? "At least give me your name." You're tired of this and pull out your cellphone and type your name in and shove it in his face. "(Y/N)", he reads aloud. You turn on your heel leaving Tadashi behind. 

*end flashback*

You take a shortcut between the Lucky Cat Café to get to school. Behind the building there were less people. Everyone was too busy with getting into the cafe, in and out like worker bees. The backstreets forgotten and secluded from the world. Quiet. The universe was just too noisy. You've taken this passage many times during the day even before you met Tadashi. 

One day you were walking through this shortcut and the back door to the Lucky Cat Café swung open. You froze, as did Tadashi as he was throwing out the trash. You both stared at each other and you broke away running into a different direction. "Hey! (Y/N) wait!", he yelled to you as you made an escape. 

Shit, you thought. You could never go back that route again. You were gasping for breath and found a nearby bench at a park. You sat down and lifted your head back to look at the view in the sky. However, something blocked out the viewed and obscured the sun light. 

"You're weird", Tadashi says casually. You jolt up, surprised at his sudden appearance. As you begin to calm down, you face still a little flushed you tilt your head in inquisition. As if he read your mind, "you're not the only track star", he flashed you a smile. You nodded your head gently as if satisfied with the answer he gave you. He took a seat next to you and you started to get conscious of him. What did he want? There was nothing you had that he could have wanted. You glance at him. His profile soft, gentle as the sun shone brightly on him. You feel yourself flush and try and get a grip of yourself. 

"You're a mute, aren't you?" You stiffen at his words. "I should have phrased that better, I'm sorry." You take his hand and squeeze it lightly reassuring him it's okay and let out a small smile. "This is the first time  
I've seen you smile." You flush and look away and he notices this and does the same. "Uh, well, how should we communicate?", he thought to himself out loud. You brought up your cellphone and shook it in front of him as if this was the obvious answer. "For someone who doesn't talk, you have quite the sass." You rolled your eyes and he laughed. 

You thought to yourself. Maybe you could have a friend? Maybe just this once? You were getting nervous and the worry was mirrored in your face. "(Y/N)?" You snap out of your thoughts and look up. "Are you okay?" You nod profusely and type down a message in your phone to show Tadashi. "My number? How bold, you could have at least taken me out to dinner first", he said smirking. Your face tints a light shade of red and you close your phone feeling embarrassed. "I'm only kidding, here type your number into my phone." You took his phone and did exactly that. He sent you a text with a smiley face and that was that. You look up noticing it's starts to get dark. You head up and wave to him. "You're leaving ? I can walk you home." You shake your head. You walked alone a lot at night. You kept to main roads of course. The amount of people were scarce it was okay to take a "normal" route. "I insist, let's go." You felt defeated. For once your actions weren't louder than words or he chose to ignore you. In defeat you walk side by side to him. To break the silence Tadashi tried asking you questions but you'd have to stop to type down your message. That didn't work and he tried playing a guessing came of your major. While you nodded or shook your head you stopped. You brought your phone back out and typed out a message. "What do you do at SFIT?", he read quietly to himself. He went on an on about how he was in robotics and all the things he created. You were interested and amazed, your eyes shone brightly at his words.

"I feel like I'm bragging to myself." You shook your head. You were actually enjoying this somewhat one-sided conversation. "Enough about me, why were you walking behind the cafe and the back alleys?" You flushed and looked away. You determined at Tadashi. Maybe it was about time you let him on the inside a bit. Maybe you could trust him? You didn't know him for that long. That's what made you the way you are in the first place. You trusted people too easily. You look away the back at him and type on your phone. "I'm not too good with crowds." Tadashi paused and thought about it. "I see", was all he said. The two of you stopped at the foot of your building. "This is you?" You nodded and typed on your phone. "Thank you for walking me home Tadashi, sorry to trouble you." "It's no trouble at all, (Y/N)." You let out your hand for a handshake but Tadashi rolled his eyes. You looked up at him puzzled. "Really a handshake?" You look down now unsure of what to do. Apparently your feet had the answer. Then you felt two arms snake around your back and you were pulled into a hug. Surprised you stood there just feeling Tadashi's warmth. "You're suppose to hug back, dork." You look up at him and shoot him a dirty look. "Yeah that's right I called you a dork, now hug me back." You roll your eyes and blush and lightly hug him back. As you broke apart you felt cold again and a little dazed. Why were you letting him in you thought.  
As you turn around he waves to you one last time. 

You make your up to your floor you, dragging your feet tired from a long day of school. Tossing your jacket on the couch you pet your (F/P). They mew in satisfaction. You decide to take a shower and skip dinner, turn in for tonight. As you get under the covers you look at the ceiling thinking about today's events, wondering why you let Tadashi in. You didn't want attention from people and Tadashi practically screamed popularity. You begin to drift to sleep with your (F/P) snuggled in next to you.

** The next day 

You woke up and crept out of bed. Ugh you didn't feel like going to school today. It was a Saturday but because you missed your lecture you had to go for remedial help. You go through your routine, shower, get dressed, eat. Before you knew it you were out the door. You walked along the street, they were empty as it was very early in the morning. A bit colder than usual you hold your collar up to your neck and make a brisk walk to SFIT. As you made your way through the halls and found the classroom. Other kids were seated inside and you went in and took your seat. It was a TA, they handed you some worksheets and said to ask if you needed help. It was required to stay a minimum of at least 1 hour. Your mind started to fuzz out, the words on your paper appeared jumbled and your head started to hurt. You put your head down and let out a quiet groan. Looking at the clock every few minutes became a chore and a torture. Alas the final minute of the hour turned and you were free to go. You quickly gather your things and head out the door.

As you were walking you were looking at the sheets that had been given to you. Damn you have to figure this stuff out fast before the final. While you were busy fretting over (W/S) you crashed into none other Tadashi Hamada. However this time you scrambled to your feet and tried to help him up ignoring everything you dropped. You give a look of concern and as if he knew what you wanted to say, "I'm alright (Y/N), second time huh? What's with us?" He let out a small laugh and proceeded to dust himself off and pick up the papers.

"(W/S)? Sounds fun." He hands you the papers. "How come you're here on a Saturday?" You type to him with your phone. "Remedial, my worst subject. Sounds like a long day." You nodded looking tired of this place. (W/S) really wore you out. Tadashi figured he could release of this nonsense and said, "Hey, wanna see something cool?" You look at him inquisitively with your head titled and gave him a weird look. "You'll like it come on." He grabbed your hand and led you to his lab in another building. 

The lab was fairly large. Big contraptions and inventions that you had no idea what purpose they were there for. As he left you to go to his desk you began to inspect odd looking machinery, blueprints pinned to the wall. Your mind started to wonder at all the things Tadashi could do. "(Y/N)?", he said snapping you out of your thoughts. "Come here I need your help." You walk and he extends his arm. "Pinch it, _hard_." You gave him a nervous look. Was he some kind of sadistic weirdo? "C'mon don't give me that look." You give in and close your eyes shut and hear an "Ow." You open your eyes to see a box in the corner start to unfold. A giant soft white looking robot appears before you. “Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” He looks at Tadashi's arm while you poke at him. You smile, your eyes twinkle with amazement. You inspect Baymax and Tadashi sees your smile. "You should smile more often." You hear him and flush and then Baymax starts to tend to Tadashi's arm after asking him a series of questions. "He's a personal healthcare giver. See?" You look curiously as he puts a bandaid on his arm. "Check out (Y/N) please, Baymax." You get a little nervous as the cute squishy robot comes closer. What if he can tell what you're hiding, can it check you psychologically? He scans you. " your body temperature is a bit low. Are you sad? It is sometimes associated with body temperature and someone's mental health." You tense up and Tadashi immediately says, "Thank you I am satisfied with my care." Baymax than begins to go to his charging station and Tadashi plugs in the station to an outlet. As he crouched down, "Sorry (Y/N) it's hard to pinpoint feelings and code to a consistent software." You nodded absently. There wasn't anything you wanted to say. "I still have to tweak some things. How about you study (W/S) while I work? I'll help you if you need it." You cringe at the name of the subject but you give in nonetheless. Tadashi is smart. It'd be better for you to learn it the right way. Tadashi had a big machine on a car hoist. he was underneath it with a wrench in hand. You on the other hand sat at his desk. Frustrated 2 hours in, you bend down and tug at his shirt. He rolls out from down under, "Yeah?" You show him your work hoping he could make light of it. 

"Hmm. You've done everything right except for...here." He shows you were and you look at it blankly. He laughs, "here let me explain it to you." He went over it and you tried your best to understand it. Then you guys were back at it. Hours and hours went by and you guys switched positions from time to time. This time you were on a couch in his lab and he was at his desk constructing blueprints. While you thought you got the final answer right you wanted confirmation. You look up and see that Tadashi had fallen asleep. You get up and back up your things. Putting everything in your bag and put on your jacket. You notice a small pillow and blanket in the corner of the couch. You gather them up and bring it over to Tadashi. You take off his cap and gently lift his head to put the pillow underneath. His head immediately snuggled into the pillow, a soft "hmmm", thanking you for it. You drape the blanket around him and tuck it around him. You take out a sticky note saying, "I'll be going first. Don't worry, sleep. You deserve it. " You stick it on his desk next to him and stroke his hair gently. He leans into your hand while asleep. You bend down close to his face and can hear his breathing in quiet small intervals. You press a soft kiss to his cheek. As soon as you realized what you did you panicked. What were you doing? You were thinking of how what you did was wrong and can feel your face grow warm. You sling your backpack onto your back and made your way hastily to the door.

Outside was cool. It felt nice on your hot skin. Gathering your thoughts you thought that you shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek. You exhale and begin your journey home trying to leave these feelings you developed for him behind. As you walk along the sidewalk you notice that it's really late while you glance at your watch. For some reason you were feeling a little anxious, you felt someone's eyes burn into your back. You quicken your pace trying to not look behind you. Soon after you hear footsteps and there pace picked up as fast as yours did. You decide to look back and see no one. As soon as you turn around, someone grabs you. You try to scream but nothing comes out. You start to get dragged to a nearby park. While you struggle and struggle to break free your captor takes a firmer grip on you and throws you down onto the grass near some bushes. You get up and try and fight him as you hear a male's voice. All your things scatter on the floor as you are promptly punched in the mouth. Your vision starts to get blurry as you stagger back from the blow. "Shut up it'll be over quick. I just have to ruin everything he cares about." You hear him say but you're unsure of what to make of it during the commotion. The attacker pins you on the grass and you struggle to break free of him. No you think, not _again._ You were not about be go through broken bones and bruises and bleeding cuts. Previously you had fended off someone in order to save a friend so they could get away. You were severely beaten and abused and you weren't the same after that. Even your friend, whom you saved abandoned you and you figured you could only rely on yourself. 

You knee the attacker in the stomache and he lets out a groan. Obviously upset of your actions he grip on to your arms hard enough to leave a bruise. He sits on your legs to stop you from your squirming. "You bitch...", he mutters under his breath. He begins to lean onto your torso, feeling your ribs against the pressure. "Now what should I do to you?" You glare at him through your bloodied face and spit at him. He slaps you and he begins to remove your shirt. You work up the courage, you have to do this you thought. You let out a blood curdling scream for help. The attacker winces and tries to cover his ears. A few seconds later he's knocked off of you and you hear a grunt being let out. You see another figure repeatedly going at your attacker. You blink twice trying to make out what's happening in the dark and see that it's Tadashi. You get up and wobble over a bit and hold back on his arm as he is about to let out another punch. You whisper quietly, "that's enough Tadashi." He turns to you, eyes wild. You pull him back gently to see that the attacker's face has been beaten quite badly. Broken nose, black eye, the whole works. You cringe at the sight before you and lead Tadashi a bit further away from the man. The pain starts to kick in even more now, now that you have time to register what has happened to your body. You mumble, "a-are you okay?" You start to fall over and Tadashi catches you. "I should be asking you that, (Y/N). I'm calling the police", he says firmly. You nod. He picks up his phone and makes the call. Within 2 minutes the police are at the scene. You're at a bench sitting, as you are being questioned. Thrown off by hearing your own voice, you kept your answers short and curt. It was found out later that Tadashi had some enemies who are jealous of him. You could relate I guess but seriously hurting another person? That would be the last thing you ever wanted to do. After the attacker is apprehended, Tadashi approaches you, his hand wrapped in a bandage. "We need to take you to a hospital." You protest and he finally gives in, he goes to tell the police you will be taken home by him and his facial expression is dark and tense. "You're injured." He is clearly upset that you don't want to see a doctor. "Take me home, please." You plead to him and he picks you up bridal style. You're startled by this and flail a little by the sudden movement. "Calm down." You listen to him instantly and look down into your lap. Your hands are in cuts and wrists are bruised up. He doesn't even acknowledge you and looks straight ahead. You notice he passes the corner into your street. "U-um...T-tadashi...", you studder quietly. He cuts you off. "You didn't honestly think I'd leave you home in your current condition, did you?" You don't know what to say. You notice that you are heading to the cafe. It's late and no one is up. He tries to get the keys without putting you down but you aid him and reach into his pocket to fish them out. While you still being held he unlocks the door and pushes it open with his foot. He trudges upstairs and drops you on the bed harshly. You feel the pain, your body spikes the pain up for a moment and you wait for it to subside.

You were taken back by his roughness but said nothing. The two of you were quiet the whole time. Tadashi pushes papers away and other things and clears out a spot in the corner. There he puts the box containing Baymax on the floor. He presses a button to open the box letting Baymax boot up. "He's going to look after you. I'm going to look for some clothes for you." You nod and Baymax begins to work diligently while Tadashi was in another room. While Baymax was tending to your legs, Tadashi comes in and flings some clothes at you. "Here." You fumble to hold them, you snatch them up from falling and hold them to your chest. You give a slight nod to thank him with your eyes looking at him tiredly. He leaves the room again and Baymax finishes up. "Thank you I am satisfied with my care." You smile at the robot and he gives you a lollipop. As he retreats back to his charging station and shuts off you struggle to get your clothes off of you. Every angle you moved your body screamed out in pain. Eventually you were out of your clothes and looked at the clothes Tadashi had lent you. Will these fit me? You were thinking about it but then your thoughts pondered on how much of a repeated effort it will be to put on this set of clothing. 

Eventually you got them on, they were a bit form fitting. Tight around your chest and short at the arms. The shorts went well above your mid thighs. It felt like you wearing underwear. You hug yourself, the surroundings making you feel cold. While you sit down, it all begins to sink in and you put your head in your hands and cry. You let out these quiet sobs and don't notice the door close. "(Y/N)?" You look up immediately and shut up. You look at him with large eyes and quickly wipe your eyes. His look finally softens, "(Y/N)." His voice gentle but you have nothing to say to him. He makes his way up to you and sits down next to you with his hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry I was harsh with you." You say nothing but just hug yourself tighter. Damn it's cold. "Being upset at you is probably the last thing you need right now. I just was so angry. Why didn't you just wake me up to walk you home? It's dangerous at night and I worry about you." You look up at him, he gives you a small smile. Worry about you? Since when has anyone worried about you? While you thought this you sneezed and started to shiver. Hugging yourself was not helping you and you finally gave up and let yours arms slide down beside you. You notice a blush creep on Tadashi's face. "Sorry, I figured you would fit in Hiro's old clothing." He can see the silhouette of your body, every curve and the bump of your chest and round of your bottom as you try to get up. You feel your face getting warm and look for your previous clothes, in tatters from before. He takes your hand. "Go to sleep, I'll get you an extra blanket." You don't fight him anymore and do what he says. You get under the blanket in his bed and he goes off to get another blanket. As you lie in his bed you notice the things in his room, the books, clothes and then your eyes settle on his picture. His family. A beautiful picture of two parents and there boys. Wondering where they are you snap out of your thoughts as you hear Tadashi come back into the room. Unsure of what to do you look down as he spreads the blanket over you. As he was about to go you grab onto his arm.

"What about you?", you hear yourself say. "I'm going to sleep on the couch." You feel instantly guilty, "No it's okay I can move." You try to get up but Tadashi tells you no. "Fine. Lets share the bed then." You gave Tadashi enough trouble tonight, letting him sleep on the couch was not going to be one of them. "What?", you hear him say. Not thinking of the meaning behind it, you insist you two share the bed. Eventually he gives in, face tinted lightly with a pink hue. He slips in and then you finally take in the weight of what you've done. You two face back to back to each other and he says goodnight. The light of the lamp is turned off and you lie there solid like a block of frozen ice. You turn around now, you're facing his back and reach out to touch it. "Tadashi...", you say quietly, almost something of a whisper. "Yeah?" He looks over his shoulder to see that you've turned and he quickly turns over to see you. "What is it?" Your eyes are to brim with tears and you bottom lip quivers a bit. "Hey, hey now, no crying." He pulls you into him gently and your face is in his chest. You look up at him, tears already pouring out. "I'm sorry." It was such a struggle to speak. He strokes your hair. "Whatever for?" "I-I caused you so many problems and all you wanted to-" "(Y/N) do you hear yourself? No one asked for someone to attack you. None of this is your fault, none." You look down and realize your hands are clenched into his shirt. He rubs your back slowly and you begin to calm down. "Your voice is very cute by the way, although I always figured I'd hear it in a more...different setting", he winked. You let out a "hmph" and blush, you turn away from him, this time your back is facing him. He pulls you by the waist back to him. "Sorry, sorry! Bad time to make a joke huh?" You let out a small laugh. "This is the first time I've heard you laugh", he gasped. You sigh. "Okay, okay enough of the teasing." He leans over and kisses you on the cheek. "Goodnight (Y/N)." He snuggles into you, arms around you. 

Your eyes begin to get heavy. Maybe we can talk about what happened in the morning. _Talking_ huh? Maybe it's time to heal for the better you think as you look forward to breaking out of your silence. You shut your eyes and drift to sleep, in Tadashi's arms.


End file.
